


Secrets

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Abby and I were together, I always wondered about her and Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Even when Abby and I were together, I always wondered about her and Gibbs. He'd come in the lab and start signing to her, and they'd have their private chat, private laugh, private life. I only brought it up once, but once was enough for Abby to laugh at me. The next time she and Gibbs had a conversation in front of me, he gave me this appraising look, like he was trying to figure out exactly how smart I was. I may be far more educated than the man, but his gut would always be at least one step ahead of my brain.

Now that we aren't, I wonder even more. Gibbs has always visited her, even when she didn't have results for us (or even one of our cases), but I swear he's in her lab more than he's at his desk these days. She's started coming up to report or just to hang out, sitting on Ziva's desk, Tony's lap, Gibbs' chair. They sit there and sign to each other, sharing their secret little moments right in front of us, and I swear to God they're laughing at us for not figuring them out yet. I've even started trying to learn sign language in my spare time just to get this worked out. I only know a couple phrases, but I keep seeing them.

"MIT... thinking... us together... stupid?" asks Abby. I assume that MIT must refer to me.

Gibbs grins at her. "Puppy... likes it... secret. Don't tell."

Abby shrugs and signs, "I won't. I love you!"

"I love you." Gibbs turns and glares at me. "Need more paperwork?" he asks, sounding more amused than angry. I mumble a bullshit excuse and pretend to get back to work, watching them out of the corner of my eye.

Abby hugs Gibbs, and he kisses her on the forehead. She then bounces over to Ziva, steals a piece of candy from the bowl on her desk with a grin, and runs over to hug Tony. "Hey, don't let him be too hard on McGee," she tells him, softly enough that I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been listening.

Tony kisses the top of her head, too. "Right-o, Abs." She signs one more thing to Gibbs, something I can't quite catch, and goes off to the elevators. Gibbs, for his part, looks just about as happy as I have ever seen him. They're definitely together. Definitely. They're probably just keeping it a secret because relationships with colleagues are frowned upon by the agency, but they're definitely together.

"Hey, Boss?" calls Tony. "My apartment essentially exploded last night. Can I stay with you for a while?"

Gibbs looks at him for a minute before answering. "Only if you promise to find a new place. One that doesn't blow up once a month."

So maybe I'm wrong, or maybe Gibbs will be going to Abby's house for the next few days. Maybe I'm just paranoid and trying to excuse Abby's refusal to go out with me again by dreaming up this relationship with Gibbs. Then again, maybe I'm right, and we're purposefully being kept in the dark.

Damn it, I hate secrets, even more than I hate lies.


End file.
